The Next Jinjuriki
by Shujo-kun
Summary: Shujo Hiaka has to go through a life similar to Naruto's (but not as painful). He goes through quite a few things in the story. M rated for various reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Ino's Apprentice**

I do NOT own Naruto or any people in it. I DO however own the ideas of the plot.  
The names will be in western order (given name, family name)  
Okay, a few things before we start.  
1) **Bold is editor (me) notes**  
2) _Italic is thoughts_  
3) **Underlined bold is jutsu**  
Now we begin in the ninja academy.

**Chapter 1: The Prankster**  
At the Ninja Academy, Shujo Hiaka was the only one there whiles the others were still at home. Shujo was usually early because he just wanted to be done with the academy so he can pull some pranks. Thirty minutes pass when the other students walk in. The first one is attacked by an eraser perched on the door. Shujo pokes his head from underneath a table and laughs at the student. But what he didn't know was that Iruka was behind him with his signature annoyed face. "Exactly WHAT are you doing Hiaka?" Shujo jumped at the sound of Iruka's voice and turned around with a nervous grin on his face trying to come up with an excuse.

"I was, umm…" Shujo started. "Save it Hiaka. Get to your seat and please, no more pranks." Iruka said sternly. Shujo then jumped from desk to desk until he got to his seat. The rest of the students had gone up the steps and into their seats as well. Across the room was the girl that everyone just ignored. Shujo could tell that she was annoyed by thing very often. Her name was Miaka Moko. Shujo knew about most of the students in his class, even if they didn't want him to. Miaka was a specialist in Genjustu. She often used it to get bullies away from her. Next to Shujo was the class suck-up, Hiete Mishiame. Hiete gets on everyone's nerves. He would usually pop here and there when there was something going on correcting things and just being generally annoying.

"Alright class, we are having our final test today and we are doing it on the Substitution Jutsu. I will call you one by one for the test. First up will be Shujo Hiaka." Iruka said while motioning for Shujo to follow him. Darn it! Why was it substitution? Shujo thought. He got up and followed his teacher to the other room. "Alright Hiaka, lets see what you got. On the count of three I will throw this kunai at you and you have to use anything in the room. Get ready, one, two, and three!" Iruka shouted then threw the kunai. Shujo thought with his pranking in mind and switched with Iruka. Iruka quickly dodged it and yelled at Shujo who was laughing so hard he fell out of Iruka's chair.

"That's the last straw!" Iruka yelled. He pointed to the door and yelled for Shujo to leave. Shujo, still with a smile on his face, left the room. He went back to the class room and grabbed his things and jumped out the window. On his way home, Shujo saw that someone was running with obviously stolen jewelry. He thought quickly and place down some caltrops. The thief stepped on them and yelped with pain and fell to the ground a few feet in front of Shujo. He grabbed the jewelry and kicked the thief in the side. "Thanks kid. What's your name?" asked one of the shinobi.  
"Shujo Hiaka. I just failed the academy. What's this guy doing with that jewelry?" Shujo asked. "You failed? You just stopped one of the most notorious thieves in the village! Who's your teacher?" the shinobi asked while motioning for the other one to take the thief to the prison. "Is that so? I had no idea about him. Anyway, my teacher is Iruka." Shujo said with a grin on his face remembering what he just did to his sensei. "I'll have a word with Iruka while you go back home. Don't go getting in trouble." The shinobi grinned and disappeared. Alright! If Iruka hears that I stopped an infamous crook then he'll HAVE to pass me! The black-haired prankster thought. He went home and had his dinner and measured himself like he usually does. "Four feet, eleven inches. Will I EVER grow?" He complained. "I May as well go play a prank somewhere." Shujo thought of all the places he played pranks on before. The one place that no one ever dared prank was the Yamanaka Flower Shop. YES! That's perfect!

Within five minutes, Shujo was ready to leave when he thought of the consequences "Oh well, it doesn't matter about what happens." Shujo said. He left his house and went to the flower shop. Shujo was about to lay his prank when the owners daughter, Ino Yamanaka, picked him up by his shirt. "Now what have we here?" Ino said in a sarcastic tone. "You remind me of — never mind that now. What are you doing setting up a prank here Hiaka?" Ino asked. "Umm… just admiring the flowers?" Shujo said in an unsure tone. "Just go home and don't attempt this again!" Ino yelled, throwing Shujo out of the shop. Dang it! I was so close! Shujo thought and went home. The next day Shujo was about to head out to Ichiraku when he found a package from the academy. He looked at it for a while then he brought it inside to open it. He smiled so much his cheeks hurt. He pulled out a headband with the leaf village symbol on it. He put it on and rushed to the academy yelling and jumping around all the way there.

Okay now that chapter one is done lets give you some information.  
Chapters will be short until I say otherwise.  
If you have any ideas for plot then I would LOVE to hear them.  
Don't be saying negative things about this. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.  
I will probably have this go on for a long time so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

** Ino's Apprentice**

Sorry for the wait. Chapter 3 shall be up shortly. Until then, enjoy this chapter.

I do NOT own Naruto or any people in it. I DO however own the ideas of the plot.  
The names will be in western order (given name, family name)  
Okay, a few things before we start.  
1) Bold is editor (me) notes  
2) Italic is thoughts  
3) Underlined bold is jutsu

** Chapter 2: The Sensei**  
"What are you doing here Hiaka? This class is for students who passes." wondered one of the students. "Can't you see my headband?" Shujo asked. He pointed to his headband and the student sighed while walking back to his seat. "Alright class!" Iruka started, "Today you will be assigned your Jonin teachers. You will be in three-man squads. Squad one is Shujo Hiaka, Miaka Moko, and Hiete Mishiame. Your squad leader will be here soon. Squad two is-" This should be interesting. Hiete will get on our sensei's nerves then me, and I will be better in comparison! Shujo thought. Ten minutes pass and everyone is out with their leaders. "When is ours coming?" Shujo complained, while Miaka sat with an angry expression on her face. This is so troublesome. Maybe Hiaka will play a prank. Let's hope he doesn't get killed by the leader Miaka thought.  
"Hey, Pranky McGee," She started, "Why don't you set up a prank or something? You love doing that." Hiaka looked at her and grinned. That is a GREAT idea! Thanks Miaka! After a minute and a half, Shujo's prank was set up and ready to put into action. Just then, the teacher walked in and completely dodged the trap. Wait, the only person I know that can do that is… OH CRAP! Shujo thought. It was Ino Yamanaka from the night before. "Well, I may be late but at least I don't-" She cut herself off and looked straight at Shujo, petrified. "Oh great, now I have THIS twerp." Ino said aloud. "Alright, everyone go to the roof. Let's start the squad meeting immediately." The platinum blonde said annoyed.  
The four of them met on the roof and began the meeting. "Alright, who wants to start introductions?" Ino asks. Miaka raised her hand. "I guess I'll go first. My name is Miaka Moko and I like genjutsu. I want people to fear me and leave me alone." She had a murderous intent in her eye. "Well, I guess that's good. Who's next?" Hiete is bouncing up and down with anticipation to go next. "You, bouncy, go." Ino says with an annoyed tone. "My name is Hiete Mishiame and I like taijutsu. I like to get on teachers good sides and I like to get all A's!" "Yah, enough about you," Shujo interrupts, "My name is Shujo Hiaka and I like pranks and I like to use fire for most of my pranks!" "Only expected from you Shujo. Well, who wants to get started with missions?" Ino asks and claps her hands. The three genin and Ino go to the mission reception room. After 3 minutes of debate, they decide on hunting for Tiger, a lost cat who, apparently, has run away before.  
"Alright let's go. Off to the forest!" Ino declares. Not long after they leave, they find Tiger and are returning to the reception room. "Looks like Tiger likes you Ino." Shujo jokes. THOK! Ino hit's Shujo on the head and he cringes. The group get's done with about four more missions when Shujo wants tougher missions. After ten minutes of wining and begging, Naruto, the Hokage, laughs while he remembers how he was when he was Shujo's age. Naruto agrees to let them do tougher missions and gives them an assignment to protect an old friend of his. "Now bring him in. We want him to meet his protectors." A teenager from the land of waves comes in. "So this is who I'm gonna be protected by, eh, Hero"

Okay now that chapter two is done lets give you some information.  
That was my first ever cliff-hanger. If you remember the original Naruto then you will know who this is. Sorry for another short chapter. I write these in bulk so I probably won't take suggestions until the next set of chapters.

Chapters will be short until I say otherwise.  
If you have any ideas for plot then I would LOVE to hear them.  
Don't be saying negative things about this. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.  
I will probably have this go on for a long time so stay tuned.

If you have any suggestions please tell me. Let's see who this client is.


	3. Chapter 3

** Ino's Apprentice**

I do NOT own Naruto or any people in it. I DO however own the ideas of the plot.  
The names will be in western order (given name, family name)  
Okay, a few things before we start.  
1) **Bold is editor (me) notes**  
2) _Italic is thoughts_  
3) **Underlined bold is jutsu**

** Chapter 3: Formation Flower Bud**

"Inari, meet the team that will be protecting you." The teenage kid walked up to Shujo and the squad. "Let's hope they do a better job then you, Naruto." He said, grinning at the blond Hokage. Naruto started to pout. "Hey! I'd like to see you do better!" Naruto yelled. "Well, I can't. I'm not a ninja." Inari retorted. How far back do these two go? Ino wondered. "Any way, you four have to accompany Inari here to the village hidden in the sand to bring a message to the Kazekage, Gaara." Shujo was ready to head out when an ANBU black-ops member jumped in through the window. He had grey hair and wore a mask that resembled a cat. "If you need any help, and I mean REAL help, just use this." He said, and handed a scroll to Ino. She nodded and the ANBU disappeared.

The four were out the door and off to get a quick bite when Kakashi shows up re-reading the Make-out series. "Hey, what's up Kakashi?" Ino yells. Kakashi seems to be very focused on something else but Ino shrugs it off. After they eat, they start the mission. "So what are you doing here, mister?" Shujo asks while walking backwards in front of Inari. "Well, I needed to bring this scroll to the Sand village and the first place I thought of when I needed an escort team was the Hidden Leaf village." Inari answered.

A few minutes went on and Ino noticed a glint in the shadows but kept it to herself. WOOSH! A figure dashed out from the trees towards the group with a kunai drawn and ready to attack. "You're DEAD Yamanaka!" she shouted. As the figure reached the light, it revealed to be Sakura Haruno, Ino's childhood rival. Sakura was furious when Ino beat her in the Jounin exams. **(I don't care if there was one or wasn't)** Sakura swore that she would kill Ino for that. "Again, Sakura? We went over this yesterday. Alright team, pack in tight. Make a circle, and face the enemy. This is the Flower Bud Formation." Ino said quickly while keeping her eyes on Sakura. The three gennin followed the orders and jumped into place.

Sakura was drawing ever closer. She obviously had little battle experience, for she was attacking head on and wasn't at all silent. "Miaka, use some of your genjutsu to surround her in trees. Hiete, get ready to go and attack on my command. And Shujo," She paused and took a deep breath and continued. "Use your Fireball Jutsu." All three nodded. Miaka made some hand signs and cast the genjutsu. **Forest of Illusion!** She yelled and a ton of trees grew from the ground. Hiete rushed in and lots of whipping around and fighting could be heard. Eventually, Hiete jumped out and gave Shujo the "Go ahead" to use the Jutsu. **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**Shujo blew through a hole he made with his fingers and a huge fireball came out of his hand. After all the smoke cleared, Sakura was not there. "CHAAA!" Sakura yelled and kicked Ino in the face after falling from the sky. "SENSEI!" the three genin yelled. "It's alright... I'm fine, just go on and figure a way to-" the platinum blonde was kicked again in the stomach sending her flying to a tree.

_How are we going to beat her? _Miaka thought. Then she just thought of something. Miaka was almost as smart as Shikamaru, but not as strategic. She motioned for the group to huddle up a little. She then told the two male gennin what her plan was. meanwhile, Ino was still being tossed about by the furious pink-haired konoichi. "What's wrong?" she taunted, "Your students won't help you? That's too bad because now it's time to end your life!" Sakura charged her fist with chakra and the bruised Jounin had braced herself for what was about to happen. After a few seconds, she opened an eye to see that the trouble-maker had windmill kicked Sakura and she was sent flying across the clearing. "You thought we would abandon our sensei just like that?" asked the brown-haired Taijutsu user.

"What!? How could you kick me, brat!?" Sakura yelled while getting up. By now, Ino was already back to her feet. "Looks like I'm up again 'Bill-board Brow.'" Ino said, using the name that Sakura was teased with back in the academy. "Now you have me to deal with." She glared at the konoichi that had battered her. The Jounin disappeared for a second, only to reappear behind Sakura and kneed Sakura in the back causing her to topple backwards do you pain. "Told you, didn't I?" Ino was leaned over Sakura's immobile body. She wanted to end her pathetic life, but had her tied to a tree with rope fused with chakra. Inari was just standing there the entire time, in the background. "Okay, now I'm confused." he said, scratching the back of his head. "Don't worry about it. Come on, we need to get you to the sand village." Ino said with a smile. _These kids just might have some potential. We'll have to wait and see. _Ino thought as they walked to the dessert. After about 16 hours of endless walking, thankfully without any more sneak attacks, made it to the sand village.

"Here's the scroll Lord Kasekage." Inari handed the scroll to Gaara and bowed. "Thank you." The red-head opened the scroll and closed it a few seconds later. "You may leave now. Thank you for delivering this scroll. It will save many lives here in the sand village. The five of them bowed and left the village. Shujo leapt up to Inari and asked, "What exactly was in that scroll? Why did you have to deliver it?" Inari just laughed and patted Shujo's head. "Nothing you need to know, kid." Shujo began to pout. He wanted to know just as bad as Ino did. _That information must be extremely important. I wonder what WAS in that scroll. _Ino thought as they walked back to the Hidden Leaf. They went to Naruto's office and received the money. After the squad had left the mansion, they went their separate ways. Shujo went to Ichiraku Ramen, Ino went back to the flower shop, Hiete went to train at the gym, and Miaka just went home. _I wonder how long Ino-Sensei can go without going crazy. _Shujo thought about that for a while. He gave up and went to bed. Little did he know, he was about to have a meeting with an unlikely being.

Okay now that chapter three is done lets give you some information.  
Chapters will be short until I say otherwise.  
If you have any ideas for plot then I would LOVE to hear them.  
Don't be saying negative things about this. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.  
I will probably have this go on for a long time so stay tuned.

I have only part of the next chapter planned but I would love ideas... I'm all out :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Ino's Apprentice**

I don't own anything except for the characters Shujo and his 2 squad members.

_Italic is thoughts  
_**underlined bold is Jutsu**

**Bold square-brackets [Example] is editor (me) notes**

Took me awhile to think of a plot for this chapter, and sorry for not a lot of updates because I have school and everything.

Without further a due, here is chapter 4.

The black haired gennin was deep in his dreams, but it wasn't a good one. He had run from the Hidden Leaf Village for

something he didn't understand. Everyone was calling him a demon and throwing rocks, broken glass, even weapons at him.

He wanted to be somewhere else, away from this torment and misery. He closed his eyes and next thing he knew, he was in

he was in a strange hallway with water up to his ankles. "Where am I?" he wondered out loud.

Despite the eerie feeling he

got from his surroundings, he went towards something he saw as a red light at one end. His curiosity got the better of him

and he ran to the glow to see what it was. He was surprised to see a girl that looked about his age with a red and white kimono

on. "W-who are you?" Shujo said, while slowly approaching the girl. "And w-where am I?". The girl smiled a little and turned around

allowing Shujo to see her face. It was a lot like his except for the long hair around it and the eye liner. "I am the Kyuubi. Also

known by some as Kurama. Come and let me explain everything to you, Shujo-kun." Shujo had a suspicious look on his face, but he

walked over to the girl and sat net to her on the rock that she was on. "Okay, so what's the... Kyuubi, was it? And again, what is

this place?" Shujo asked with immense curiosity.

"Well, I was the nine-tailed fox who, thanks to Madara Uchiha, attempted to destroy the village until the fourth hokage sealed

me within Naruto-san. We had many adventures together." She began to tell stories of her and Naruto's adventures in the world.

She went on and on about it. Eventually getting up to the point of when she and Shujo had bonded with each other. Shujo's father

had wanted his son to have the Kyuubi within him. Shujo was surprised at the fact that Naruto didn't want the Kyuubi. She was so

nice and caring. "And this place is your subconscious. You can come here as long as you concentrate on coming here. Well, this has

been nice, but you have to go now. You have some training to do. See you later." With a wave good-bye, Shujo was cast out of his

subconscious.

"WAIT!" he yelled as he jolted awake. He was sweating a lot. He looked at his hands as he recalled what happened with the girl

and the stories he was told. He looked over to his mirror and saw the girl again. _It was so real... was it really a dream? _He wondered

until realizing he was hungry and needed some food. He grabbed an apple and some ramen. he loved but not as much as Naruto did.

As he was eating, a note slipped under his door. He finished up his food and went to see who it was from. It was from the hokage.

Shujo thought this was urgent so he quickly opened it up and read it.

**Dear Shujo Hiaka,**

**I can tell that you met Kurama last night. Your chakara levels were unusually high. I need you to come see me when you get **

**this. Bring some gear and some clothes.**

** (P.S. I am a little hungry so bring some ramen if you can)**

Shujo grabbed his gear, packed some clothes, (as well as ramen) and set out for the hokage mansion. When he got there, Naruto had told him all

about Kurama. Afterwards, he asked Shujo if he brought some ramen like he asked. Shujo gave the ramen bowl to Naruto who heated

it up and ate it within seconds. "Ahh... that was good. Now, I called you here to train you to control Kurama's powers. We will be out of

the village for a bit so i need to get passed the gate. And you are just like I was when I was younger. I need a disguise." Shujo

instantly knew what to get for him. It was an outfit that he and one of his friends had used to try and get a book from the Make-Out

series, but failed. "I'll be right back." he said as he bolted out the door, only to return minutes later with an overcoat and a fake

mustache. When Naruto was all dressed up, they headed for the gate. No one recognized him, and that surprised him for a second.

That was, until Ibiki saw right through the disguise. "Naruto-sama! How you doing lately?" He yelled. "Dammit! RUN FOR IT!" Naruto

yelled. He dropped the disguise and they ran as fast as they could, hoping no one else saw them. But one person did. She deactivated

her Byakugan and smiled. "You will be mine Shujo-kun." She jumped off and headed for the trees to follow them.

ooohhhh! Shujo has a secret admirer! Let's hope that this develops. Anyway, tune in next time for Shujo's training, and maybe this girl

will make her move.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything except for the characters Shujo and his 2 squad members.

_Italic is thoughts  
_**underlined bold is Jutsu**

**Bold square-brackets [Example] is editor (me) notes**

This story from here on out is now T rank story (see what i did there? Ranks like mission ranks? oh forget it.)

* * *

*With Shujo and Naruto 5 minutes later*

The two pranksters where still running at top speed when they decided to stop when they got out of view from the village. They found a place to sit for a bit to recover what little stamina they lost. "I think we're far enough. You don't think anyone saw us, do you?" The dark-haired boy asked while flopping onto a tree stump. Naruto stood behind a tree looking back down the path to make sure. "Nope. Alright, let's find a good place to start. Okay let's see..." He thought while scratching his spiky blonde hair. He spent a few minutes looking around to find a spot. "AH! let's go over there. That looks like a good place to train for now." Naruto pointed towards an opening in the trees. They ran to it with a certain girl watching from the trees.

*With the mysterious girl*

Now I can see Shujo-kun without looking suspicious. the silver haired girl thought to herself. She jumped from tree to tree to see the training from all angles (mostly just Shujo's chest and how muscular it looked.) She was watching what was going on for at least 3 hours straight. She admired how Shujo's body was covered in sweat, giving it a nice sheen to it. He was actually quite flexible and agile. I wonder what it would be like with me in... in... She couldn't finish the thought as she slipped on the tree from her imagination and had to catch herself in time to she didn't get caught my the love of her life and his sensei.

That was close. Ah! They're finishing up. What's gonna be next? she thought as she regained balance and listened to what was being said. "That was a good training session. I believe we are done for the day. There's a creek down there. Go wash up and meet me back here. I'll set up camp for the night." Naruto ordered as he pointed down towards the clear creek as he started to set up camp. Alright Mishi, you can do this it's just Shujo-kun... in a creek... wet... with no clothes... She was shivering from the idea of watching him wash up. A perverted grin crawled up her face as she got a nose bleed and hopped from tree to tree trying not to be seen or heard. But failed as Naruto saw the blood dripping and moving towards the creek from the trees and saw a girl. A small grin crept up on his face as well as he recalled what Jaraiya wanted him to do at least once, and that was to write a Make-Out book of his own. Naruto unsure, agreed and he was now going to fulfill that request.

He made his way over to a tree that was close to the creek to get a good view of what would happen between the two. He took out his notepad and pen and got ready for what would unfold. Shujo was starting to get undressed as he noticed he forgot his spare clothes at the camp and went to get them. He noticed a note on his stuff that read:

** Good luck pal.**

He wondered what this meant for a while. He then just tossed it aside as he got his stuff and headed back to the creek.

Time to make your move, girl. Now or never. Mishi thought as she went across the creek and hid behind the trees to be at ground level with Shujo, who is now getting completely undressed and is now entering the creek. The Hyuuga girl thought of something but it was EXTREMELY perverted. Then she looked back on how long she has liked Shujo.

**FLASH-BACK**

Back before they where in the academy, Mishi was one of the average Hyuuga. She was practicing on a dummy in the compound when, over the wall, came a young boy with black hair and a black shirt with a red Leaf symbol on it. He had some bruises and cuts from what she assumed was him getting in more trouble with pranking the villagers and ninja. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in? This is a-" She was cut off by the boy holding a finger to her lips to shush her. "Shh. PLEASE let me hide here. Just until they leave." he pleaded to her but she stood firm. "Why? I owe you no favors and you don't belong here! Get going before i call the guards on-" Once again she was silenced, but this time by him picking the girl up bridal style as he said, "You just won't shut up will you. Well, if i have to leave, may as well take a hostage with me." he said jokingly, and took off over the wall and the villagers.

He is really going through with this isn't he? He's as foolish as he is cute... wait, did i just think that? She shook her head with a blush and attempted to wriggle out of his grasp but to no avail. So she sat there as he ran and ran. She noticed how he was just thinking of where to hid on the spot and started to admire him more and more.

**FLASH-BACK END**

Mishi, now that she looked back on it, decided what she thought would be the only way to get him interested in her. USE HER BODY! She started thinking of ways to use her body. That won't work... neither will that... or that... She started running out of ideas as she started to get frustrated. The silver haired girl then realized there was only one way... getting in with him. She started to hesitate for a minute but showed determination as she started to undress. Meanwhile, Naruto is behind the tree, scribbling things down in a similar fashion to the toad sage. With blood trickling from his nose, he continued to watch as it started.

I wonder what tomorrow is gonna be like. A new day of training and learning new jutsus. Shujo began thinking as he started to wash his hair. I might meet new people. I wonder what... they'd... be... He couldn't finish his thought as he turned around and couldn't help but blush as a beautiful girl entered the water. she had silver hair and pale white eyes. She had D-cup breasts and a well shaped body. The girl entered ever so softly into the water. Shujo averted his eyes as he hoped the she didn't see 'examining' her. He continued to wash up while trying his best not to look back at the girl. He then felt pillow-like spheres on his back and blushed even harder as e knew what they where.

"I've been wanting to talk to you, Shujo-kun."

* * *

**Me: Well that's it. My first attempt at an "M-Rated" scene. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as i did writing it.**

**Shujo: About time that this starts getting to the 'good part'.**

***pushes Shujo out of frame***

**Me: Anyway, glad to get to this part and I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people! I have hit a writers block and i decided that i will do a character analysis on my characters. One of my friends wanted me to go further in depth with them so here it is!**

* * *

**Shujo Hiaka**

Age:15  
Element: Fire/Lightning  
Gender: Male  
Height: 4 foot 11  
Weight: 120 pounds (not fat)  
Hair color: Black with a hint of brown  
Hair length: Top of the neck. (usual size for boys)  
Eyes: Sky Blue  
Attitude: Up-beat (kinda Naruto-ish)  
Favorite phrase: "Gotcha good, didn't I?"

**Miaka Moko**

Age: 14  
Element: Wind (uses it to genjutsu advantage)  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5 foot 6  
Weight: 100 pounds (kinda skinny but it's in the family genes)  
Hair color: Dark Silver (Still shiny though - NOT GREY!)  
Hair Length: Fairly long. messy (Think Hinata's but about 2-3 inches longer)  
Eyes: Hazel  
Attitude: Sasuke-ish minus the snobiness.  
Favorite Phrase: "Do you WANT to die?"

**Hiete Mishiame**

Age:15  
Element: N/A (No he's not like Rock Lee, he just proffers taijutsu.)  
Gender: Male  
Height: Rock Lee before his jump-suit.  
Weight: 130 pounds (mostly muscle but not a brute)  
Hair color: Brown  
Hair Length: REALLY short. like, not even off the head, short.  
Eyes: Blue  
Attitude: Basic suck-up.  
Favorite Phrase: "Hai, Sensei!"

**Miashi Hyuuga**

Age:16  
Element: Wind  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5 foot 4  
Weight: 98 pounds  
Hair color: Silver  
Hair length: Down to her sexy - I-MEAN-WHAT? - butt  
Eyes: Pale and pupil-less  
Attitude: VERY straight forward  
Favorite Phrase: "Is Shujo-kun there?"

* * *

**And that is the profiles of the characters of which i have added. If you want to add any characters, review it or message me and i might add them. Leave their role, name, and all of the above from the profiles of the others. So I will see you next time :)**


End file.
